No Words
by Auream Lucem
Summary: Neal is back, but he is not the only other surprise person, that is come across in Neverland. Things go awry in Henry's rescue and someone pays the ultimate price.


**A/N: _From my Tumblr writings, requested to be put on here._**

**I'm still a little out of the swing of writing, it is also late at night for me, but here's something. Set in a couple episodes time. Unbetaed.**

**Death is in this fic, you have been warned.**

* * *

How could this have happened? Emma had played over everything in her head, every detail, every second, and she could plainly see that there were millions of other ways, possibilities, outcomes… so why did this have to happen?

This, this thing, caused her to believe in fate; to believe that it was real and cruel and hated her. How else did this happen? Sure, she had had a crappy time growing up; people had left her, abandoned her, died on her. But this, this was too much.

Good always wins. Oh how those words wanted to make her shout till there were no words and cry till there were no tears. What is the point of being the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, when nothing in her life was like a fairytale, nothing like they believed it to be. She should have known better, than to hope. Because the problem with hoping is that you start to rely on that hope, depend on it and when it turns out that what you hoped for is dead. Then goes all the certainty, the support that that stupid belief brought, you come crashing down because your hope is all dead; _dead, dead, dead_.

Henry was dead.

Emma hiccupped a sob. She could hear Mary Margaret. She was saying something. Maybe even tugging at her singlet. But Emma didn't know, she was numb. She didn't care. She kept on blindly walking back to their camp.

Wendy had been a prisoner of Pan's. Held in a similar cage to the one Neal had been in. They had encountered her, rescued her, wondered of her doing there. She had apparently gone to rescue Neal a year later after he had been lost to her family. But Pan had already banned her from returning, so he had locked her in the cage; for what she had thought was a short time, till she had seen Neal and realised that it had been much longer. Emma hadn't wanted to trust her. Something in her gut was saying that it was not right, that Pan wouldn't have just let her be rescued. Neal had insisted that she was to be trusted, that she had helped him in the past. After a short time Wendy proved to be as good natured as she appeared and the rest of the group grew to trust her. Emma had started to too, but the uneasy feeling still hadn't gone away.

They let her join their group in helping to recue Henry, with the promise to take her with them, when they all left Neverland. They had finally gotten back in contact with Tinkerbelle and had been ready to rescue Henry and finally go home. But that was the last moment before everything went wrong.

She did realise that Regina hadn't given up on rescuing Henry and she should had realised she would have joined forces with Gold. And had she believed in fate in all its cruelness prior, she would have realised that they would put their plan into action the same time that her group would.

They had awoken that morning to find Wendy missing. They assumed Pan took her and agreed that when they rescued Henry, they would try and save her too. How wrong had they been.

Wendy hadn't been captured, as they soon found out, she had left on her own will to find Pan. From what Emma could make out -from the group's hiding place after they had, with the help of Tink, sneaked into Pan's camp- was that they had something of a history.

And the stupid thing was that Wendy was actually getting through to him. God knows how. But Peter actually seemed like he believed what she was saying. That he didn't need to be a lost boy anymore, that he could grow up, with her and be happy. That he could let all these boys go home and have the same thing. All children grow up, she said, its time you stop being the exception.

It was the last thing she said before Regina and Gold stepped out. All Peter managed to do was smile, the most genuine smile and start to say Rumple, before Regina threw something in his direction. Peter was not fast enough. But Wendy was.

Whatever it was hit her square in the chest and she crumpled to the ground. Peter cried out. Emma and the rest ran into the clearing, just to see Wendy turn to gold. Peter cried out, what did you do? Regina mumbled something about King Midas and that nothing could be done. Peter said, that can't be true. Gold said simply only the waters of Lake Nostos would heal her and they have no power in Neverland. She also cannot be moved to them. If you try to touch her, even indirectly, you will also turn to gold. There was a moment, when Gold finished talking, when everything was still.

Then Peter wiped away his tears and stood up. He started clapping. Lost boys circled the edge of the clearing. And then he spoke. He said well done, nice try. I'm sure by now you all know, all magic comes with a price. Even though it wasn't me the magic killed, a price must be payed all the same. I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but now you leave me no choice.

He had reached the edge of the clearing and reached behind a tree to reveal a boy with a sack over his head. Even before Pan pulled it off Emma knew it was Henry. He was gagged and his hands were tied behind his back. But she remembered that that wasn't the scariest thing, not even close. The thing that chilled her spine was that behind the gag, he was clearly smiling, even trying to laugh. His eyes lit up with this dark humour as though this was all a big joke. But he stopped his attempts at laughter as soon as Pan's dagger plunged into his chest.

Emma screamed. It was all she could do as she ran at Pan.

But his figured blinked and reappeared behind her and she crashed into Regina who had ran too. They pushed each other off and crawled to Henry. He eyes were rolling already and his chest looked crumpled in on itself. He whispered the word, mom, as a question, as his last breath and died.

Emma had looked at Regina and Regina back at her and she swore, that she had never felt more kinship with the women in her life. They both turned to Pan. He held Henry heart in his hand. But it didn't have the same luminescent quality that the one Regina had torn from the lost boy had. It wasn't beating, it was bloody. Bloody and as dead as Henry. Blood oozed from it and down Peter's hand.

Peter smiled the devils own smile. He then told them they were free to leave, they no longer have a reason to be there and would suggest they do, or else the next time he sees them they'll wish they had Henry's fate. The camp disappeared around them before anyone had much time to react further. Henry's body disappeared also. Emma felt like her insides had been carved out, he steady ground had been stripped away and her anger had been dowsed with enough sadness and grief to drown her.

She had somehow made it too her feet and had started to walk. She didn't care where, she just needed to move. She heard the others following and eventually came across the trail back to camp.

And this is what was happening now. But Emma couldn't stop, she kept going over it, over and over again. She broke into the clearing of their camp and the memory of the last time she had been here, when she still had hope that they could rescue Henry, when Henry had still been alive, hit her like a physical punch. She paused and had someone that sounded like Mary Margaret run into her back. Then she ran and heard what sounded like Neal call after her.

She ran and tears welled in her eyes. She tripped on a tree root, but kept on going. She was about to round a corner when someone pulled her by her singlet back. It hiked up a bit and she roughly pulled it down. She spun and found Neal looking at her with his own tears and sympathy.

"Em, it's gonna be okay." He said reaching for her arm. But she drew back before he touched her and his arm fell back limply to his side. He brought his hand up to ran through his hair.

"You know you're not the only one feeling like this," He continued, "He was my son too, and-"

"Neal," Emma said cutting him off. "just leave me alone. I can't- just leave." Emma said as calmly as she could.

"Emma I just-"

"Just leave!" Emma pleaded, new tears spilling slowly down her face. "I really can't with you right now. You're not helping, you're making it worse." Emma explained. At her words he stiffened slightly, but just nodded slightly and left her. Emma sat down on a medium sized rock and watched him go for a second, before burying herself in her hands and trying to remember how to breathe when feeling pain was all her body seemed able to do.

"Emma." Someone spoke cautiously. Emma looked up ready to send Neal or whoever it was the hell away. But when she saw Hook eyeing her with clear concern the idea vanished. She stood up and threw her arms around him. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing. He seemed to stiffen slightly at her sudden full body assault, but after a moment of her still clinging to him and softly crying into his shoulder, his arms circled to embrace her.

"Oh, love." He whispered into her hair. Emma just held onto to him harder. They just stayed like that, for however long it was. Minutes or hours Emma wasn't sure. Being in his embrace was calming, soothing. Emma felt safe in a way she hadn't felt in a long time. He didn't speak, but she could feel his understanding in the way he held her. They understood one another. Though she may not know the details, she knew he, who he was, had been carved through great loss and pain, as she had been. And there was something in being held by someone who she knew had felt as lost as she had, that made her feel not so lost. Neal had tried to tell her that he understood, but Hook didn't have too, she already knew.

She knew she was being unfair to Neal. He had only wanted to comfort her, but looking at him, trying to accept his comfort, all she could do was remember all the pain he had put her through. It was torture because a part of her had wanted his comfort, the part that would always love him. But anything on an emotional level with him was always coupled with the pain, and right now with all the pain she was already in she couldn't take that as well. The same part of her had also wanted him to come back, when she had ordered him to go, but a bigger part was relieved when he didn't.

The truth was, as much as she loved Neal, he was part of her past and deep down she knew he should stay there. Looking back always hurts and whenever she was with him, that's what it felt like she was doing, just looking back. Looking forward was how you moved on, was how you lived life, was living. And looking forward was Hook. A man that she had started to see as more than just a pirate, a man who was trying to be better, who cared, for her. Who had seen her as his new hope and she had started to see him as hers. Who she could see was no longer Hook, but a man of honour, Killian Jones.

Emma pulled back slightly. He noticed the movement straight away and released her from his arms. It suddenly felt much colder and Emma felt her skin pebble with goose bumps. She was looking down, but they were still standing very close. Killian made to step back but Emma grabbed his arm halting him and drew her eyes to him.

He was still looking at her cautiously as though he didn't really understand what she was doing. Emma wasn't sure she knew either. She went to open her mouth to speak, but found she had no words to say, no words to express what she was thinking. She had run out of tears a little while ago, but her eyes still stung. She was feeling so many emotions, she felt so confused, but something inside pushed her on. She ran her hand up his arm and cupped his cheek softly. He closed his eyes momentarily at her touch. But he blinked them open, they were still half filled with a question.

He looked as though he might have voiced it, but he was silenced as she leaned close and pressed her lips to his. He was frozen for but a second before he answered her kiss. Her hands slid around his neck and his moved back to her. She poured herself into the kiss, everything she was feeling and he kissed her back with equal fever. Killian kissed her desperately, as though this was the last time he ever may. Even though this was driving her breathless, it felt like breathing, and all too soon they broke apart.

"I have to tell you something terrible." Emma breathed.

"Tell me." He answered, sounding as breathless as she was. They were still close enough that their foreheads were almost touching and she could feel his breathe on her.

"I know this is probably the worst timing, ever." Emma said pulling back a little more, so she could see his eyes. Her voice was still wavering a little from all the crying, but Emma swallowed and prepared to continue. She blinked and looked up from under her lashes. "But I think I'm in love with you."


End file.
